


Only the Beginning (Jasico)

by mynameisdrella



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Heroes of Olympus, Jasico - Freeform, Jason Grace - Freeform, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace - Freeform, mentioned Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisdrella/pseuds/mynameisdrella
Summary: Jason and Nico may have been brought together in a rather unconventional way, but that doesn’t mean they won’t try to make their arranged marriage work.





	Only the Beginning (Jasico)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I feel like I haven’t posted in forever but just know that I’m trying my best to get back into my writing. I’ve actually had this in my drafts since about July, but I’m so happy to have finally finished it! I hope you all like it and have/had an amazing day/night!

“Are you ready?” Leo, Jason’s best friend asked as he straightened his bow tie in the mirror. Leo had just entered the back room of the church, to check on one of the grooms before the ceremony was set to start. 

 

“Yeah,” Jason sighed and took one last look in the mirror before turning to face the Latino. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” Leo gave his best friend a small sympathetic smile.

 

“Ya know, I talked with him a little bit ago and he seems pretty cool, he’s just kinda quiet is all. But who knows, you guys might even become friends.” He said optimistically.

 

“Yeah, but if I wanted to marry a friend I’d just marry you, right? I wanna marry for love, not a business deal.” Jason said wistfully. 

 

“Well for starters, you  _ can’t _ marry me,” Leo chuckled and gestured at his rounded belly. He was in his sixth month of pregnancy, and was showing prominently but he wasn’t huge. “I’m already married to Frank and carrying our child. Plus, you’re getting married in like ten minutes,” Jason glared at the ground as he and Leo walked down the hallway toward the double doors of the church. Leo gently nudged the blonde and stopped him, pulling him so that they were facing one another, giving him a small smile. 

 

“Hey, come on Jace, it’s your wedding, at least try to enjoy it. It’s  _ not _ the end of the world. I mean, look at me and Frank, we were in the same position you’re in now, and now we’re in love and waiting for our first baby-“

 

“You and Frank hated each other for like the first two years of your marriage,” Jason huffed, crossing his arms. 

 

“Actually it was the first  _ three _ , but that’s just a minor detail. Our flaw was that we acted just like you are now: sulking, getting angry, and not even giving the guy a chance. We didn’t give each other a chance, we just directed our anger for the situation at each other and that made us hate each other. We wasted three years of our lives together hating each other for no reason, but when we tried to get along we became friends, and then we fell in love.” Leo took a breath before continuing “I’m not saying you don’t have a right to be angry at the circumstances, or that you have to immediately fall in love with him. But at least be nice to him, you have to remember that he’s being forced into this just like you are. He probably feels just as angry and sad as you do, just give him a chance to at least be a friend, believe me, that’ll make your life and getting through this a lot easier.” Leo took Jason’s hands in his and looked at the floor, his face full of regret. “I wish everyday that I had just tried to at least befriend Frank, instead of being a dick to him because I was angry at something we both had to do. It was selfish of me to assume he wasn’t hurting and struggling just as much as I was.” 

 

“Okay, I’ll give him a chance.” Jason sighed. Leo smiled brightly and hugged him, softly squeezing him because his belly was in the way. Jason felt Leo’s belly against him and wondered if one day he’d feel this with the boy he was marrying. Their baby pressed against his abdomen, a sign of their love growing in his husband’s stomach. Leo pulled away and punched Jason’s arm,  _ hard _ . 

 

“Now get out there and marry that boy and make the best of your life with him!” Leo said excitedly, he really loved weddings. Jason grinned at his best friend and took the last couple of steps to the door, opening it and walking down the aisle. Leo and Frank would enter before the other groom made his entrance, they’d be arm in arm and the other groom would follow.

 

The music played from the back of the church and Jason made his way up the aisle, alone. When he stood on the alter, his friends Percy and Annabeth entered together, Annabeth standing on the right side of the altar and Percy behind Jason on the left. Next, a girl with brown curly hair and dark skin entered arm in arm with a tall black haired Latina looking girl. They both stood behind Annabeth opposite of Percy and Jason. Then Frank and Leo entered, arm in arm and stood behind Jason, and finally it was time for the other groom’s grand entrance. 

 

Jason knew very little about the man he was supposed to be marrying, only that he was Italian, the son of a wealthy clothing designer, and his name was Nico Di Angelo. Jason hadn’t been able to meet Nico once during their ‘engagement’ and he wasn’t even allowed to see pictures of him. Jason’s parents said it was against Nico’s families beliefs for them to get to know each other before the wedding day. They thought it was bad luck because there was a chance the two grooms wouldn’t get along and the engagement could get called off. Jason thought it was kinda weird but didn’t fight it, he chose to respect their beliefs and go along with it. 

 

Jason could immediately tell that Nico Di Angelo was an attractive man, when he saw him step through the doors at the back of the church. He was tall, though not as tall as Jason, with pale skin and black hair, with a lean body. He strolled down the aisle gracefully, all alone, wearing a fashionable fully black suit. When Nico finally stepped onto the alter, standing  in front of Jason, Jason finally got to see the Italian’s eyes. They were a dark brown, like coffee beans and they held a blank expression as they held Jason’s gaze. Nico didn’t look happy, sad, angry, nothing, his eyes gave no hint at how he was feeling and part of Jason was grateful for that but another part was nervous because of it. 

 

Both men turned their attention to the priest after the man began the ceremony, and the next hour was spent just like that. The whole church listened to the priest talk about marriage, love, growth as individuals and as a couple, children, and everything else under the sun, it seemed. If he were being completely honest, Jason didn’t really pay attention unless he had to speak. He mostly just stared at Nico who watched the priest, and actually looked like he was paying attention to what the man was saying. Nico actually appeared interested in everything the priest was saying, and Jason was just as interested in the Italian’s face. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the beauty that was Nico Di Angelo, taking in every little detail in his face. 

 

Soon enough, it was time for Nico and Jason to say their vows, exchange rings, and seal the deal with a kiss. Jason wasn’t sure how to approach Nico, and was grateful when the slightly shorter man led the way. Nico reached up, and placed one hand on Jason’s jaw, leaning up while gently guiding Jason down, and pushed his lips against Jason’s. It only lasted a second before Nico was pulling away and removing his hand from Jason’s face, instead taking Jason’s hand and intertwining their fingers. Jason’s cheeks were flushed as people cheered and clapped, and he thought about how soft Nico’s lips felt against his.

 

Nico led him down the aisle, and out to the car that was waiting to take them to the venue that had been reserved for the wedding reception. Jason followed Nico without a second thought, climbing into the car after the Italian and mentally kicking himself for being distracted and not opening the door for Nico. Nico didn’t seem to mind as Jason got in the bad after him and then they were sat in silence. Jason felt awkward but he wanted to try and make conversation with his new husband.

 

“I uh I heard our house is ready for us to move in,” Nico turned to face Jason and nodded.

 

“Yeah, my mom wants us to move in after the honeymoon.” Jason noticed a faint blush in Nico’s cheeks and that made him smile a bit.

 

“Speaking of that, have they told you where our honeymoon is going to be? ‘Cause I’ve asked a bunch of times and no one will tell me.” Jason chuckled. Nico looked at him and smirked a bit.

 

“You’ll know when we get there,”

 

“What?! Oh come  _ on _ Nico! You’re really gonna keep me in the dark too? I’m your husband! Where is the  _ trust _ , the-the  _ honesty _ ?!?” Nico laughed at Jason and soon they were both laughing at the ridiculousness of Jason’s statement and their situation overall. 

 

After they calmed down, they chatted some more and it was smooth sailing from then on. They both loosened up and by the time they got to the reception, they were talking like old friends might. They enjoyed the reception and remained by each other’s side for the rest of the night. When it came time for them to catch their plane to go to their honeymoon spot, they both got very excited. They said goodbye to their families, friends, and other guests at the reception, and caught the limo to the airport and then they boarded Jason’s families private jet. 

 

Nico didn’t let Jason know where they were going, or open the shades on any of the windows in the plane to peek outside. Jason had jokingly bugged Nico all night at the reception, and for the first hour or so on the plane, to tell him where they were going. But eventually he gave up when they both fell asleep, after their  _ very _ long wedding day. 

 

They woke up after nine hours of sleeping, and were informed by the pilot that they had a little over four hours left until they would arrive at their destination. The air steward, a nice young man, made them sandwiches, gave them drinks and snacks and they ate before falling asleep again. The next time they woke up, was when the pilot announced that they were about to land and told them to buckle their seat belts. They landed a few minutes later and Nico put a blindfold over Jason’s eyes before they exited the plane. Nico guides his new husband down the steps of the jet and to the car that was waiting for them, he helped Jason into the car before getting in after him.

 

Throughout the car ride he refuses to let Jason take the blindfold off, insisting that he wait until they arrive at their final destination. Jason complains the first few minutes but soon falls silent, just listening to the sounds of the city through the open window. He can tell they aren’t staying in a city when all the honking horns and traffic sounds fade as they keep driving. Soon all he can hear through the window is the wind rushing past, the occasional car zooming past them, and a train passing by every once in a while. It is so relaxing that Jason eventually drifts off into a deep sleep, not waking up until Nico is shaking his shoulder and whispering for him to wake up.

 

“Jason, hey, we’re here, you can take your blindfold off now.” Jason yawned and stretched, smacking his lips as he sat up, the sight made Nico smile a tiny bit, though Jason couldn’t see it. Jason took the blindfold off and rubbed at his eyes, feeling around a bit blindly on the seat.

 

“Nico, can you get me my satchel please?” Nico reaches down and picked it up from the floor before handing it to Jason. “Thanks,” Jason said as he reached into it and got out a glasses case. He opened it and put the silver wire frame glasses on his face and looked around, before getting out of the car. 

 

Nico got out of the car and was happy when he saw the look on Jason’s face. Jason’s smile was wide as the ocean and he looked around at everything in wonder. It was a small town right next to the ocean and it was all green, full of flowers, trees, bushes, everything natural. It was beautiful and so was the house they were going to be staying in for the next two weeks. With its black burned wood and flowers planted prettily in front, a stone path leading to the porch steps. 

  
  


“You brought me to Japan?! How’d you know I love Japan?” Jason asked excitedly, making Nico blush and duck his head.

 

“I know my family banned you from looking me up, and they forbid me too… but I thought that I should know about at least one thing you liked and this was it. I saw that you studied Japanese in college and that you spent a semester studying here and I thought it’d be cool if we came here together. I thought it’d be a smooth start to our marriage and I knew you’d like it and Japan is just badass anyway so yeah…” Jason was smiling so fondly at Nico and he approached him, he pulled Nico’s face up to look at him.

 

“Nico, that was very sweet and thoughtful of you and I really appreciate it… I mean, you didn’t even know me yet and you planned this whole trip around something I enjoy and I’m really happy that you did. Thank you,” both of them were blushing and Nico took the initiative to wrap his arms around Jason and squeeze him. “You’re welcome, Jason.” Jason chuckled and wrapped his arms doing Nico and gently squeezed him back.

 

They may not know each other very well, but both of them felt a connection with each other. Even if they were just friendly at the moment, they knew they could grow into more over time. Both young men were excited to get to know each other and start their lives together, despite the unconventional way they were brought together. This was only the beginning of their long and happy life together. 

 


End file.
